The Apple Never Falls Far from the Tree
by schnauzerlover
Summary: Rose is left curious about a certain Scorpius Malfoy after her father points him out on the platform. Why does everyone hate him and why is so unlike any boy she has ever met?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Schnauzer lover. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I hope you guys love it!**

**Me: I just bought the deeds for Harry Potter! I'm going to make the next movie actually follow the book!**

**Fiona: Yay! Really?**

**Me: No (sniffle).**

Rose Weasley stared curiously at the boy her father had just pointed out to her. He had hair so blonde that it was almost white and resembled his father just as much as Albus resembled Uncle Harry.

"Don't get too friendly with him though Rose, Granddaddy Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure blood."

Rose pondered her father's words as she and Albus struggled to find an empty compartment. What did it matter if someone was pure blood or not?

"Here's one Rose," said Al, it was empty but for one blonde, tall, pale boy whom Rose recognized at once.

"Hi," said Rose as she pulled her trunk into the compartment. "You're Scorpius Malfoy, Aren't you?" She turned red as she realised how stalkerish that had sounded.

The boy looked up. "Yes, and you must be a Weasley and you are Albus Potter."

"Yes," replied Rose, extremely surprised, "Rose Weasley, how did you know?"

"I read about your parents in chapters ten through fifteen in our Defence against the Dark Arts textbook, '_Thwarting the Darkest Arts Grade 1.' _You look very like them."

Rose and Al glanced at each other in surprise, Rose was very like her mother and would have read on in her books as well, but her father would not allow it.

"There's nothing worse than starting first year and being an 'insufferable know-it-all,' as Snape once said. But don't tell your mother I said that." He had added hastily.

After this unprecedented revelation from their new acquaintance, Albus quickly engaged Scorpius in a debate about Quidditch Teams and Rose buried her nose in her own DADA textbook to find out more about her parents' past. She did not notice Albus' anxious glances towards her as her face grew stoney.

"Come On," She sighed, jolting the others out of their in-depth conversation about Quidditch fouls. "We'd better get our robes on, we're nearly there." She decided to put aside what she had read until she had time to discuss it with Albus alone.

She crossed the lake in a small boat with Al, Scorpius and a round-faced girl called Alice Longbottom. As she crossed the Great Hall with the other first years, her knees knocked together painfully and her eyes never left the tattered, grey, old hat that sat on a stool at the front of the hall. A nudge in the elbow jolted her out of her reverie. It was Scorpius who smiled encouragingly at her, making her feel distinctly calmer as she smiled back.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

A flurry of recognition and hatred flew around the hall as Scorpius donned the hat.

The Sorting Hat took a very long time deciding upon Scorpius' fate and Rose was terrified that he might not be sorted at all. She had only met him, and yet she wanted him to be in the same house as her- he seemed to be friendly.

"Gryffindor!" Cried the hat eventually and there was no clapping or cheering from the hall, just stunned silence. However, Scorpius seemed overjoyed and even winked at Rose as he bounced off the stool and strode towards the table that was emitting obvious animosity towards him.

He was soon accompanied to everyone's surprise by Rose and Al, who had also been chosen for Gryffindor the second the hat had touched their heads.

"So, I suppose I'm not really welcome here." Scorpius said as they sat down, with an air of forced cheerfulness.

"Don't worry, we're your friends." Said Al easily.

"Yeah," agreed Rose quietly, "Yeah we are"


	2. Confrontation

**Hey guys! Thank-you to Sodi, siriusblacklover, XxrandomxX, Kaitou Kasai Girl, ninja micheala and Harryfan94. You guys are great! Sorry if I missed anyone!**

**P.S. I only own the story line, not the characters.**

~*~

Scorpius suffered a great amount of persecution from his fellow Gryffindors over the following weeks . He was the subject of many mutterings and yet, to Rose's surprise, he would not allow his cheerful spirit to be quashed. He remained optimistic and oblivious to animosity until the seething hatred directed towards him came to a climax in the first week of October.

Rose, Albus and Scorpius were struggling over a potions essay in their favourite armchairs by the fire when a tall, burly fifth year whom Rose recognized as Sean McLaggan strode up to the trio, scowling menacingly.

"Oi! You!"

"Me?" Replied Scorpius seemed unsure of what was going to happen.

"Yeah, you. What did you do to the Sorting Hat? There's no way you're in Gryfindor."

"Oh Yeah?" Answered Scorpius. Rose admired how Scorpius kept his cool despite the crowd of people nodding in agreement with McLaggan. "And why is that?"

Scorpius stared intently at McLaggan, challenging him.

"I'll tell you why not." said McLaggan, his confidence bolstered by the gang of supporters gathering behind him. "Because of your stinking, slime ball, muggle hating father!"

Silence fell around the room, it was unheard of to mention the second wizard war.

"Yeah?" Shouted Rose suddenly, unable to bear the expression on Scorpius' face. "Yeah? Just 'cos your dad's so great! Wasn't he one of the first to leave when McGonagall gave him the option? At least Scorp's dad wasn't a coward!"

Scorpius threw her a grateful glance but just then, McLaggan's face turned puce with anger and he turned his wand on Rose. She had no time to react.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Shouted McLaggan.

"Protego!" Came another yell from her left. Scorpius had thrown a shield charm in front of Rose just in time. Just as it threw her back onto the floor, it caused McLaggan's body bind curse to shoot back at him rendering him helpless and immobile.

Scorpius' eyes were dark and dangerous now and Rose could hardly recognize her best friend.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, his wand still trained on McLaggan.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Scorpius turned back to McLaggan and Rose was suddenly sacred of what her friend might do.

"I am not my father." He said quietly before muttering the counter curse and striding towards his dormitory.

An outbreak of excited discussion erupted throughout the common room as a red faced McLaggan got up slowly and Albus rushed over to Rose.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, but Al go up and talk to Scorp, make sure he's all right."

**R&R! R&R! Any suggestions would be welcome. I'm thinking of skipping a few years after this. Press the green button!... You know you want to!**


	3. Four Years Later Rewritten

**Hey Thanks for all your reviews. A special thanks to SoccerGirl0809, xxx-angelin-xxx, Kaitou Kasai Girl, HDMmad, HarryFan94, XxrandomxX, Spicysweetchica101, NinjaMichaela, Sodi and SiriusBlacklover! You Guys make my day! I re-wrote this chapter for two reasons, the first is that it was too short (It is now 5 pages long so you can't complain) and the second is that I messed up my time line.**

**A big thanks to SKLBug210, XxrandomxX and SpicySweetChica101 for making this story much, much better.**

**If I wrote Harry Potter, do you really think I'd be posting this on Fan Fiction?**

Four years later and a bleary eyed Rose raced down the stairs of the Burrow just as her father shouted for her to hurry up.

"We're going to be late for the train!" Roared Ron.

"Calm down dad, we've got half an hour...where's Al?"

"In the car ready to go, just like you should be!" Retorted her father.

"Bye Granny, bye Granda! See you at Christmas!" Said Rose hurriedly.

"Good girl Rosie," Said Granny Weasley, "now you make sure you keep to your prefect duties, don't be going off with any boys!" She laughed as she watched Rose blush and Ron splutter incoherently.

"Love you!" Rose shouted as the car pulled out of the driveway, she was going to start her fifth year at Hogwarts and felt in her heart somehow that this year was going to be different to any other.

~*~

Rose and Albus craned their necks, searching the platform for a certain blonde Gryffindor.

"Hey Al!" Came a girl's voice. Both Rose and Al turned around to see Fiona Wood who was also a fifth year from Ravenclaw waving, in Rose's opinion, idiotically.

"I'll see you later," Muttered Rose to Al. She couldn't stand Fiona and hated the way she was always flirting with her cousin.

She went to make towards her parents to say goodbye but suddenly she caught a glimpse of blonde hair weaving its way through the crowd towards her.

"Scorp!" She said, running over to him and throwing her arms round him.

"Hey Rose, um, your kinda strangling me." Rose could hear the warmth underneath his muffled tones.

"Scorp I can't believe it, you must be twice the height of me now! Honestly you're worse than Al."

"Thanks.. I think." Scorpius went to say more but was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"ROSE!"

"That's my dad," She sighed, "I'll see you at the prefects' carriage, okay?"

"Sure." Agreed Scorpius, he was used to Ron Weasley's weird mood swings by now.

~*~

"Rose." Said her father seriously.

"Dad," She sighed, knowing what was about to come, "We go through this every year, there is nothing going on between Scorpius and I."

"But..."

"No dad, no buts, anyway, let's face it, if there was, do you honestly think Al or Hugo or James would waste any time in telling our entire family?"

"And the newspapers would have a field day," Muttered Ron thinking of the headlines. 'Rose Weasley-Malfoy,' sprung into his mind and he shuddered.

"Dad, I've got to run," Said Rose, glancing back at the train, "Love you!" She shouted as she jumped onto the already moving carriage.

~*~

"Sorry I'm late," Muttered an abashed Rose to the Head Boy and Girl as she slipped into the Prefects' Carriage.

"That's okay," Said her cousin Molly, the new Head Girl, grinning.

"What did I miss?" Rose muttered to Scorpius as she sat down.

"Nothing, we were just getting started."

"Okay," Started Molly, "Now, as I was saying, there will be a few very important events this year that I wish to draw your attention to. The first of these is that this year to mark Hogwarts' first Millennium , there is going to be a Grand Ball which is to be organized by the prefects to promote inter-house unity. It will be opened by the two prefects from each house and by me and Ciaran here. I'll notify you of the rest of the main events at our next meeting, now, however, it is time for your patrols. Thank-you."

"What did you think of that?" Scorpius muttered to Rose as they headed towards Al's carriage.

"I thought that it was a load of rubbish! A 'Grand Ball' Albus is going to laugh so hard!" She replied.

Scorpius gave her a strange look.

"What?"She asked self-consciously.

"I thought girls were supposed to like that kind of thing."

"Not me," Laughed Rose, "I've never been into dresses and 200 pairs of shoes and stuff."

Scorpius went quiet then and they walked along in companionable silence.

Rose began to notice that a lot of girls were throwing her envious looks as she walked alongside Scorpius, this confused her a little bit until she looked at Scorpius a few times and realized that over the summer he had not only grown but matured in some way. In fact, she noted he now resembled a Greek god.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No reason."

~*~

"Hey Al!" Beamed Scorpius as he and Rose entered the compartment.

As Scorpius and Albus caught up with each other, Rose buried her nose in her new textbook.

"Hey, so I heard Fiona Wood fancies you Al." Said Scorpius, grabbing Rose's attention.

"Really?" Said Albus looking genuinely shocked.

Rose sighed impatiently, slamming her book closed. "Boys," she muttered.

"Oh yeah Rose, just because you know everything. How many dates have you had?" Retorted Al, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh yeah, none."

Rose's face hardened.

"And how would you know that?" She asked coldly.

"Well you haven't."

Scorpius stared at his two best friends in exasperation as they began one of their famous fights, but before it could turn into anything major, James entered with his best friend Chris Jordan.

"Hey." Said James, throwing himself down on the chair.

"What do you want?" Said Rose furiously.

"I heard you and Albus and wanted to come and watch."

"Hey," Said Chris, "I just came because he made me." At this he flashed Rose a brilliant smile and Rose blinked, a little bit dazed and blushing.

Scorpius saw this and suddenly his own smile turned into the signature Malfoy smirk.

Rose threw herself down next to Scorpius and glared at James.

"You're not going to see anything anyway, I am now a prefect." She said proudly.

"Yeah, like that's going to stop you and Al fighting, hey we'd better get changed into our robes now, we're nearly there."

"Well I will see you later then boys," Said Rose loudly, reaching up to grab her trunk and leave before the boys began to get changed.

"Wait," Said Chris, reaching out to help her, "I'll get it."

"Um, thanks," Said Rose, feeling very awkward.

~*~

As Rose walked along the platform searching for Albus and Scorpius, she thought about the way Chris Jordan had treated her. She was used to boys treating her as a sister, this new way was weird and confusing, but not unpleasant.

As she got into the Threstral drawn carriage with Albus and Scorpius, she noticed Scorpius' cold glare directed towards her and her smile faltered.

"What?" She said uncertainly.

"Never mind," He said, his tone so cold that it made her flinch.

She threw a confused look towards Albus and he shrugged his shoulders- he was just as bewildered as she was.

When they were walking through the entrance hall, Scorpius sped past her to talk to Pamela Patil and didn't sit in his usual seat next to her in their table at the Great Hall. Instead, his seat was occupied by a grinning Chris Jordan.

As the feast went on, Scorpius' scowl became more and more pronounced as Rose laughed and chatted with Chris Jordan. Little did he suspect that the only reason she was getting along with him so well was that his cheerful demeanour was by far preferable to Scorpius' dour silence.

When Professor Greenwich finished her closing speech, it was with relief that Scorpius jumped up and called over to Rose.

"Rose! We need to show the first years where to go!"

"Okay!" Rose called back. "Bye Chris."

"I'll see you tomorrow though, won't I?"

This promise caused a flurry of butterflies in Rose's stomach.

"Yeah." She replied smiling.

Her good mood however was tarnished by Scorpius' quiet fury directed towards her the whole way up to the Common Room. When they had shown the first years where to go and were alone in the Common Room, Rose turned on him.

"What is your problem?" She demanded.

"_My_ problem!?" Shouted Scorpius.

"Yes your problem! You wouldn't talk to me since we got off the train and you don't even have the courtesy to tell me why!"

"_I_ wouldn't talk to _you?"_ Yelled Scorpius, outraged.

"What you think I wouldn't talk to you or something?"

Both wands were out now and a few red sparks flew from Rose's.

"HEY! What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Both Scorpius and Rose turned to see a shocked Albus entering through the portrait.

"Ask him!" Spat Rose, storming off to her dormitory.

But when Albus turned to Scorpius, all he saw was a glimpse of bright blonde, disappearing up the stairs.

~*~

**Any ideas? Please, please, please, please R&R. I love you.(If you review!)**


	4. First dates

**Thanks to jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, HDMmad, iciclegirl, Harryfan94, Girlfromvenus123, Spicysweetchica101, XxrandomxX, angelinxxx, SKLBug and ninjaa michaela x. I love you all for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!! (and reading)**

**P.S Spicysweetchica101 This chapter is literally twice as long as any of my other ones... hope you like it!!!!**

The next day a bemused Albus watched as Rose and Scorpius went about their daily lives as though nothing had happened at all. They were polite to each other and walked from class to class with Albus as usual, and to many it seemed that nothing had changed, but Albus had been their best friend for years and was not deceived. Their friendship was lacking something- the usual warmth and playful arguing was missing, and Albus hated it.

"Why are you annoyed at her?" He asked Scorpius for the fifth time in Divination, the only class that Rose didn't have with them.

"I'm not," Answered Scorpius, not quite meeting Albus' eye.

"Come on, you can tell me, I'm your best mate!" Persisted Albus, but Scorpius refused to give him a straight answer and in the end he gave up- for now.

~*~

"Why are you mad at him?" Whispered Albus in the library.

"For the last time I am not mad at him!" Whispered Rose as furiously as she could while trying not to receive a glare from the ancient librarian, Madame Pince.

"Yes you are!" Insisted Albus, "I could have sworn you were going to hit him with one of your Tarantula Tentacle hexes!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Rose airily, "but I unlike you, have work to do, so I suggest you get out before Madame Pince throws you out."

Albus persisted but couldn't get a straight answer from her and left, Rose and Scorpius, he observed, were very alike.

Despite not getting any gossip from his friends himself, he did gather little titbits from watching them over the following weeks. He noticed that Chris Jordan was now at their spot at the Gryffindor table almost every day and that every time he appeared, Scorpius would mysteriously melt away, muttering about forgetting something. He noticed that any time Chris turned up, Rose would lose track of what she was saying and blush furiously. He watched these events carefully, and he was worried about how long their friendship could survive under the circumstances.

~*~

"So," Started Chris as he and Rose walked around the courtyard.

"Yeah?" Prompted Rose staring up at his dark brown eyes, chocolate brown, you could get lost in them....Snap out of it Rose!! She started, having missed everything that Chris had just said.

"Sorry, what?" She asked.

"Oh.. um.. well, I get it if you don't want to, I mean I know-"

"No, no!" Rose stopped him, mortified, he thought that she was refusing what he had asked her, "I meant I really didn't hear what you said, my head was away up in the clouds."

"Oh!" Chris looked immensely relieved, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the next Hogsmeade week-end?"

Butterflies erupted in Rose's stomach, but suddenly an unbidden image of Scorpius arose in her mind's eye, shaking it away she smiled and said, "Yeah definitely!"

Grinning, Chris took her hand and they walked back into the castle.

"So," said Rose, "Why did you assume I'd said no so quickly?"

Chris looked abashed and hesitated before answering, "Well, I kind of thought that you might fancy Scorpius."

"What?!" Cried Rose, "Scorpius is my best friend and he means a lot to me but.. not in that way."

"Don't worry about, it's just me being my insecure self, no worries... Night then."

He bent in and kissed her.

"Night," She whispered softly before turning and running up to her dormitory.

~*~

The next day, Scorpius clenched his fist as Rose and Chris entered the hall hand in hand, talking animatedly. James gawked and his best friend and little cousin and spun around to face Albus.

"When did that happen?!" He cried open mouthed.

"Merlin you're slow!" Laughed Albus.

"I'll see you later." Growled Scorpius, only to be stopped by a crowd of giggling girls.

"Hey Scorpius!" Drawled one of them, winking and waggling her fake nails at him.

"Um, hey."

"So I hear Weasley's dating Chris Jordan." She said pointedly, watching him carefully.

"Yeah...."

"So how about we go to the Hogsmeade week-end next week?"

"Um... Sure." Agreed Scorpius sounding deflated, he just didn't know how to say no to girls.

"Great! See you then Scorpy!"

Scorpius turned and sat back down to find Albus laughing at him.

"Dude! The hottest girl in our year just asked you out.. you look like someone died." He grinned.

"Yeah, I just didn't know how to say no to her." Sighed Scorpius miserably.

"Say no to who?" Asked Rose spinning round to them while Chris left to get to Astronomy.

"Sierra Thomas."

Rose gawked at him, "She asked you out?"

Scorpius nodded.

"And you said yes?"

He nodded again.

"_Why?"_

"Look Rose," He started angrily, "I honestly don't think that it is any of your business anyway so not to be rude, but I am going to be late for potions."

Scorpius stormed out of the Great Hall as Rose and Albus exchanged bewildered looks.

"What was _that _all about?"

~*~

"Did you see how shocked she was? She doesn't even think that I could get a date!"

"Look Scorpius mate, I think she was more shocked that you said yes to be honest." Said Albus.

"Why?" Fumed Scorpius, "She can go out with someone but I'm suddenly not allowed?"

Albus looked at him amusedly.

"What?" Said Scorpius distractedly.

"You know... I think you're jealous."

"Of who!?"

"Chris Jordan." Said Albus, watching his friend closely.

"Jealous... no!" Spluttered Scorpius.

"Whatever you say Scorp." Laughed Albus as Professor Longbottom ushered them into Greenhouse three.

~*~

"Calm down Scorpius! You'll be fine, it's just Hogsmeade." Al said as he watched his friend pace up and down the dormitory.

"What am I going to say to her though? The only time that I ever spoke to her was when she asked me out!"

"Look, let's face it, it doesn't matter what you say to her, you don't care if this is the last time you ever see her and anyway, Sierra Thomas is way out of your league."

Bizarrely, this seemed to cheer Scorpius up.

"Yeah your right, she'll probably leave halfway through or something."

~*~

"Scorpy!" Rose shuddered as she watched Sierra Thomas totter over to Scorpius on her stiletto heels and throw her arms around him.

"Um.. hey." Muttered Scorpius, but then he realised Rose was watching and something changed in his demeanour. He threw his arm around Sierra's shoulder and started walking down towards Hogsmeade.

Rose almost gagged when she saw the simpering look that appeared on Sierra's face.

"Hey Rosie!" Chris called from behind her. '_Rosie'_ thought Rose, only her Granny Molly called her that.

"It's Rose." She said irritably.

"Oh.. Yeah right no problem." He said.

They talked mainly about her Uncle George's joke shop the whole way down to Hogsmeade and Rose got bored as he asked her questions all about parents and her Uncle Harry- Hadn't he heard all of this from James?

"Here," She said loudly, interrupting him in his questioning, "Let's go into the Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah, cool, what do you want, I'll get the drinks."

"Just a butterbeer please." She said, "I'll get us a table."

As she turned away from him she was surprised to see Scorpius sitting alone at a table by the window. He smiled and beckoned her over.

"Hey," She said sitting down beside him, "where's Sierra?"

"Away to the bathroom, where's Wonder boy?"

"Ugh.. Buying drinks. How's your day going?

"Good, I realised Sierra isn't much of a talker so there's not much chance of me embarrassing myself."

"You're lucky.. Chris won't let me get a word in edgeways- 'Did your Uncle Harry really defeat a Basilisk, did he really save the Philosopher's Stone, did he really save the freaking Wizarding world? He likes my family more than me!"

Scorpius smirked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Rose!"

"Ugh... Gotta go that's Chris." Sighed Rose.

"Have fun," Said Scorpius who looked delighted at her lack of enthusiasm.

"So.. What did Malfoy want?" Asked Chris sullenly.

"_Scorpius _was just saying hi." Replied Rose.

"Why do you hang around with him anyway?" Demanded Chris.

"Why wouldn't I." Said Rose, and her voice was suddenly very cold.

"He's a freaking death eater." Chris said quietly.

Chris recoiled when he saw the glare that Rose directed at him.

"I think I'm going back up to the castle." She said quietly, but with such venom in her voice that Chris flinched.

"Um... will I see you around then?" Said Chris with a last desperate shred of hope in his voice.

"I don't think you will... goodbye."

She spun round and left without a hint of hurt or regret in her face, not noticing the pale eyes of Scorpius Malfoy following her out of the door.

**Just Review.. I know where you live.... muahahaha.**


	5. Of broken jaws and creepy cousins

**Nudgepleaseshutup: Here I updated kind of quickly!**

**Xxx-angelin-xxx: Thank-you, I liked that bit too!**

**Jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan: Awk you are like my favourite reviewer!**

**BlackasDay:As you can see below, Chris did get in trouble! YAY!**

**NinjaMichaela: Thank-you!**

**Girlfromvenus123: I updated! HAHAHA**

Rose threw herself down beside Albus and Scorpius at the Gryffindor Table.

"Where's Chris?" Asked Albus looking surprised.

"Who? Oh right him, I dumped him yesterday."

Albus gawked at her, "_Why?"_

"He didn't like me hanging out with you guys, so I dumped him."

Scorpius had a feeling that she was leaving something out, but Albus didn't seem to notice anything.

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you anyway." Announced Albus, reaching over her for the jam.

Rose rolled her eyes at him and turned to face Scorpius.

"How did your date go Scorpius?" She asked, studying him carefully.

"Slightly better than yours," He smirked, "but-"

"He dumped her too." Interrupted Albus.

Scorpius scowled at Albus.

"I was getting to that." He said in an annoyed tone.

"What happened?" Asked Rose curiously.

"Nothing _happened_. That's just it..I didn't like her so I told her it wasn't going to work out and she got a bit mad and left."

"But can you believe he's already got a date for the next Hogsmeade week-end?" Said Albus.

"Shut up Albus." Muttered Scorpius.

"Looks like it will just be you and me Rose." Said Albus to a remarkably calm Rose.

"Nope, I've got a date too." She replied coolly, buttering some toast.

Scorpius glanced up in surprise.

"Who with?" Asked Albus incredulously.

"David Zabini."

"That git?" Started Albus angrily.

"What's wrong with him?" She retorted furiously.

"What's wrong with who?" Asked James sitting down beside them.

"Rose is going out with David Zabini!" Albus looked furious.

"But Chris only broke up with you last night!" Cried a dumbfounded James.

Scorpius and Albus froze.

"_He _broke up with _me?" _Shrieked Rose.

At that moment, Chris entered the Great Hall but froze when he saw James' conversation with Rose and her murderous glare. When she turned and saw him, he sprinted in the opposite direction.

"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" Screamed Rose, sprinting after him.

Albus, Scorpius and James exchanged worried looks and sprinted after Rose.

They ran out into the courtyard and skidded to a halt as an unusual sight met their eyes.

"I didn't say that!" Snivelled Chris as he eyed Rose's wand. "He made it up!"

They were surrounded by crowd of teenagers looking for a fight.

"So now my family is lying?"She asked furiously. She raised her wand, ready to curse him into oblivion, but a pale hand came down on her shoulder.

"You don't want detention Rose." Said Scorpius quietly.

She slowly lowered her wand and turned away... but then she heard Chris laugh behind her and something within her snapped.

She spun around and punched Chris right in the jaw, and there was a resounding crack as it broke.

"Well, well, well." Said Professor Robinson, "What have we got here?"

There was silence as everyone looked at Rose.

"It was me Professor." Said Scorpius smoothly, stepping forward. "I'm afraid I may have damaged Chris Jordan's jaw."

There were whispers through the crowd as Professor Robinson examined him shrewdly and Rose looked on, dumbfounded.

"Very well," Sighed Professor Robinson looking slightly perplexed. "Since we have never had any trouble from you before at Hogwarts Mister Malfoy, you will get off with a detention and 50 points from Gryffindor. Nevertheless I want no muggle duelling ever again... is that clear?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good, Jordan come with me to the hospital wing."

As the professor left with a snivelling Chris Jordan and the crowd melted away, Rose turned to Scorpius.

"Why did you do it?"

Scorpius jumped, startled as Rose sat down beside him. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't sure why he had bothered, she was his friend, and he cared about her but there was more to it than that. He forced a smile.

"Well, we couldn't let little miss goody two shoes here get a detention! Especially over some scumbag like Jordan."

He froze and then relaxed as she pulled him into a quick hug.

"Thank-you Scorpius." She whispered.

When he looked around she was gone.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius stopped as he found the way guarded by none other that James Potter, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley and, to his surprise, a rather abashed looking Al.

"Um...Yeah?" He answered wondering what this was all about.

"We want to know-" Started James.

"That is, they want to know." Interjected Al.

"We want to know what is going on between you and our Rosie." Said James with the sternest look he could muster.

Scorpius stifled a laugh, this was why they looked like they were about to drag him off to jail?

"Nothing, we're just friends." He laughed.

"Then why," Started Louis gravely, "Did you say that you broke her ex-boyfriend's jaw?"

Scorpius hesitated for a moment, he wasn't sure why he'd done it, so what should he say?

"Because he was a complete git." He said completely straight-faced, "And I wish I'd got the chance to do it myself."

All the Potters/Weasleys' faces broke into huge grins simultaneously.

"Well then... Well done mate, we never would have heard the end of it if Rose had got into trouble!"

"Okay..." Said Scorpius turning away slowly, a little freaked out by their creepy behaviour and mood swings. "You're welcome then."

"Rose Ginevra Weasley!"

Rose stopped abruptly as she looked up at Dominique, Roxanne, Molly and Lily-all of her female cousins basically.

"Um...yes?" She said, a bit creeped out by the stern faces.

"What," Said Dominique, "is going on between you and a certain Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Um..." Rose wasn't sure what to say. "We're just friends?"

"Don't give me that! He took detention for you! And he was so jealous of Jordan!"

"Look, no offence but is it really any of your business?" Asked Rose loudly.

"Aha! So there is something!" Shrieked Lily Potter.

"No, honestly, we are just friends. Anyway I've got a date next week so I'd appreciate if you didn't convince everyone I was secretly dating someone else."

And with that, she stormed off.

**Hey Guys! It's Schnauzerlover here! I'm not really happy with this but someone, cough Fiona cough, made me finish it really quickly as I usually take a year or so to update.**

**Anyhoo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	6. kidnap!

**Dedicated to ScorpiusMalfoy777 for lighting up my day!**

Rose had strange dreams that night, she floated through a haze of colourful oddities , she saw Albus juggling oranges, she saw her dad doing the macarena in a suit of armour...but then she saw Scorpius.

He was standing on an island, calling to her, but as much as she tried she couldn't swim across the sea to him, the harder she tried the further she was swept away from him until she lost her strength and let herself be dragged into the depths of the sea. All the time Scorpius called to her with an expression so desolate that Rose woke up crying.

The next Hogsmeade week-end came and went and Albus looked on in surprise and amusement as his two best friends had the same outcome on their dates. They both went out on dates every week-end, but it only lasted one trip and then it was over. However, Rose and Scorpius never seemed at all dismayed with their less than successful dating lives.

This aroused a lot of speculation around the school. Both of the pupils in question were highly attractive and were tipped to become the Head Boy and Girl in two years. Most of the student body agreed that they would make a wonderful couple. If anyone insulted Scorpius because of his family, Rose would hit them with her famous 'neck-winder' hex that made the bigot in question's head spin like a top. If anyone hurt Rose, they ended up with a broken nose (courtesy of Scorpius of course). However, the teachers never found out about this and the two were thought of as star pupils and retained their titles as Gryfindor prefects.

Although Rose and Scorpius were by no means unaware of this speculation, they joked and laughed when it was mentioned and never took it seriously. Although sometimes they wondered...

"Okay guys, it's time to organize the Millennium Ball!"

Some of the prefects rolled their eyes at their Head Girl's enthusiasm.

"I want each house to contribute, so Slytherin are taking care of posters, Ravenclaw are looking after decorations, Hufflepuff are organizing music and Gryffindor can supply the food, okay?"

The prefects murmured their assent and the meeting ended.

"Food?" Groaned Scorpius. Rose grinned, "Just get the house elves to do it, they'll do anything you ask them."

"Fair enough," Agreed Scorpius, "but where-" Suddenly, all the torches in the corridor were extinguished.

"Scorpius?" Whispered Rose fearfully.

Scorpius reached out and held her hand and the both froze as they heard the swish of a cloak and muffled footsteps, a wand light appeared at the end of the corridor and masked wizards appeared. Scorpius gasped, he recognized that mask, it was the mask of a Death Eater.

The men froze as they caught sight of the young with and wizard standing hand in hand against the wall. The man in front let out a malicious yet quiet laugh.

"Well well well, what have we here? The son of a traitor and the daughter of a mudblood." At this Rose drew her wand but the man was faster, "Expelliarmus!" Both their wands went flying into his hand. "Well this saves us a lot of time, we came for you, you know." Rose's eyes widened in shock as he nodded towards her. "The loss of his precious daughter would show that blood traitor who's boss."

At this he leant over and hissed in her ear.

"Your whole family has ruined our lives, they took everything from us," He gripped her arm with a vice like grip, "but this way, we get our revenge on two of our enemies." At this he rounded on Scorpius, "Your father ruined us! And your grandmother! She ensured that Harry Potter survived to kill the Dark Lord! Well, now the shall all pay...grab him!" At this, two men appeared from the darkness and stupefied both Rose and Scorpius.

No one saw as both of their unconscious bodies were carried the building.

**Don't hate me! I know it's short but I'll update soon! Now join the Review Revolution and REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! Thank-you!**


	7. Hostages!

**This is dedicated to Fairytalebeliever123 who has helped me with this story and to all the Robin fans out there!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! :****jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, HDMmad, iciclegirl, Harryfan94, Fairytalebeliever123, Spicysweetchica101, XxrandomxX, angelinxxx, SKLBug , ninjaa michaela,** **SoccerGirl0809, xxx-angelin-xxx, Kaitou Kasai Girl, Sodi and SiriusBlacklover.**

Students stopped dead and gaped as they saw the legendary Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walk through the halls of Hogwarts toward the headmistress' office, their faces grim.

"McGonagall!" Shouted Ron.

"Ronald!" Scolded Hermione, but without any real conviction.

Headmistress McGonagall looked up from the parchment she was writing on and her face turned grim as she beheld her two visitors.

"Ronald, Hermione." Greeted McGonagall curtly. "I have serious news for you indeed."

At this Hermione and Ron turned to each other anxiously.

"Your daughter and her friend Mister Scorpius Malfoy have disappeared-"

"What do you mean they've disappeared?" Exploded Ron.

"Well Ronald," Started the Headmistress, "There's been no sign of them since the Prefects' meeting yesterday. I should tell you...most of the student body believe that they've run off together, idle gossip most likely but-"

"WHAT?" Roared Ron Weasley.

"Shhhh Ron" Whispered a shaken Hermione.

"It was that Malfoy kid! He did it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!"

The door flew open and Draco Malfoy stormed in.

"Where is my son?" He asked coldly and quietly.

"If you would both just listen-"

Before the headmistress had a chance to finish her sentence, two owls arrived through the window with a letter each for Ron and Draco.

Ron tore his open first and a deep voice magically emanated from the parchment.

"We have your daughter and she will die. She will die for what you did to us and to the Dark Lord, unless you comply with our demands. We want you, your wife and Harry Potter. If you don't believe us..." The voice trailed off and suddenly it shouted, "CRUCIO!"

"Ear splitting screams of agony were heard and Hermione whimpered while Ron sat, speechless. They could hear a voice shouting behind the screams.

"ROSE! ROSE! Stop it! You're going to kill her! Kill me instead!"

"That's Scorpius." Said Draco worriedly, standing up.

"Now tell your father goodbye," Said the deep voice of the kidnapper.

The parents heard their daughter's laboured breathing, "Dad...don't do it...don't come." They heard her yelp as she was slapped, "Goodbye."

"Rose!" Bellowed Ron as Hermione dissolved into a fit of tears.

While staring helplessly at the distraught parents, Draco remembered the package beside him and opened it. The same thing happened.

"We have your son,"said the voice, "He is here because of your treachery. Will you allow him to die?"

Then they heard Scorpius' voice,

"Let her go! No take me not her! Please-"

"Say goodbye to your father boy! It may be your only chance," Added the voice darkly.

"Rose," said Scorpius feebly, "not Rose, no."

"Crucio!"

The letter finished with silence from Scorpius, punctuated by screams from Rose.

"Not Scorpius! No!"

The parents stared at each other, both shock and despair in their eyes.

**Okay, so still short but action packed!**

**Reviews rescue Rose and Scorpius x**


	8. Sectumsempra!

**Hey this is Schnauzerlover! I'd just like to say that although this chapter is short, it's action packed so enjoy! A big thanks to: ****jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, HDMmad, iciclegirl, Harryfan94, Fairytalebeliever123, Spicysweetchica101, XxrandomxX, angelinxxx, SKLBug , ninjaa michaela,****SoccerGirl0809, xxx-angelin-xxx, Kaitou Kasai Girl, Sodi and SiriusBlacklover, silmarien189, mariketa the weylock, green book worm, missokaycool, Harry Potter vs Twilight and Fairytalebeliever123!**

**I couldn't do it with out you wonderful reviewers!**

"We're never going to find them!" Whimpered Hermione hopelessly, "They could be anywhere!"

"Um, well..." Muttered Ron sheepishly causing both Hermione and Draco to turn to him, "I may have, um, sort of, put a tracking device into the necklace I gave Rose for her birthday, I mean, I knew it wouldn't work around Hogwarts but-"

"Ron, , that's wonderful!" Cried Hermione before giving him a stern look, "We're going to have to have a talk about our daughter's privacy later, but now...let's find her."

They ran to use the floo powder but just as Ron disappeared into the flames, Hermione turned to Draco.

"Aren't you coming to find your son?"

An indecipherable emotion flitted across his face before he collected himself.

"Of course." He replied cooly.

HPHPHP

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah?" Scorpius whispered back in the darkness of the cell.

"I wonder what they did for food at the Millenium Ball."

Scorpius stifled a laugh. Of course Rose would be thinking about school.

"Just get the house elves to do it," He reminded her good naturedly.

Rose laughed a choking laugh and eventually they were both in fits of laughter.

"Rose," started Scorpius, "I just wanted to tell you that-"

BANG!

Suddenly, there was an explosion upstairs and the two jumped up. They heard shouting and the sound of auror sirens. Then the leader of the Death Eaters ran in and grabbed Rose by the throat.

"Which one of you called the ministry? WHICH ONE?"

Rose saw the madness in his eyes and was terrified.

Suddenly, Scorpius tackled the man, tearing him away from Rose just as Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco burst in.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Screamed the man before being restrained by a group of ministry officials, but the harm was already done. Scorpius was slashed open from his jaw to his waist as blood poured everywhere.

The sirens of mediwizards were heard as Rose fell senseless to the ground.

**Like I said, short but action packed. Update if you want Scorpius to live!**


	9. The kiss

**A big thanks to: ****jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, HDMmad, iciclegirl, Harryfan94, Fairytalebeliever123, Spicysweetchica101, XxrandomxX, angelinxxx, SKLBug , ninjaa michaela,****SoccerGirl0809, xxx-angelin-xxx, Kaitou Kasai Girl, Sodi and SiriusBlacklover, silmarien189, mariketa the weylock, green book worm, missokaycool, Harry Potter vs Twilight, Eoincolferrocks, checkerboardpineapple, , .lied, Chocolatelover68, Neville'sEcotopia and Tikinclocks!**

**Your reviews make the world go round!**

Rose stared blankly at the wall in front of her, Scorpius had been in St. Mungo's for three hours with six healers crowded around him and yet she still had not been allowed to see him.

"Rose darling?"

It was Hermione so Rose grunted a sort of acknowledgement...she couldn't bring herself to speak in fear of crying instead.

"Rose? I know you are very upset but I need you to come and talk to the aurors, we have to know what happened to you and Scorpius." Hermione sounded hesitant, as though afraid of what Rose's reaction might be.

Rose turned to her mother and Hermione was shocked by the haunted look in her eyes.

"We were walking to the common room after the prefect meeting when death eaters attacked us. They said they just wanted me so that they could hurt you and dad, but that Scorpius was an added bonus. They blamed his grandmother for saving Harry. They knocked us out. They put us in a cell. They tortured us. The end."

With one last haunted stare, Rose resumed her waiting.

"Honey?" Said Hermione tentatively, "You can come home now, Healer Finnigan says you're ok."

"Is Scorpius out?" Asked Rose.

A look of understanding came over Hermione's face.

"No dear, I'll bring you some food while you wait for him."

And with one last worried yet proud look, Hermione left her daughter to her thoughts.

HPHPHP

"You can see him now Miss. Weasley," Said the Trainee Healer, "But be careful, he's still very fragile after the ordeal." she added with a stern look.

"Yes ma'am" Said Rose respectfully, before sprinting towards Scorpius' room.

HPHPHP

Scorpius started as his ward's door swung open and a girl with fiery red hair entered.

"Rose." He said quietly. "I thought you would have left by now."

He gave him one of her 'are-you-for-real' looks that were so typically his Rose that he could not stop himself from laughing.

"Shhh!" She whispered frantically, "If you get me kicked out of here you're going to wish you could stay in the hospital!"

"That's touching Rose, really." He smirked, "Lovely way to talk to a guy who nearly died a few hours ago."

At this she instantly sobered and her expression became one of such fear and desperation that he instantly regretted his words.

"I am so sorry Scorp, this whole thing is my fault..they said they were looking for me and if you hadn't been with me you would have been fine and I just can't believe-"

At this, Scorpius pushed himself off the hospital bed and kissed her.

They both agreed, it was the best kiss of their lives.

When they broke apart, Scorpius' heart monitor was going at twice normal speed and he knew that the healers would soon be in to check on him.

"Rose, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

When she stayed silent, doubts began to crowd into his mind. Was she angry at him? Did he just ruin their friendship?

Then a grin spread across her face.

"I think I have." She whispered before a team of healers began to escort from the ward. "Owl me!" She shouted back hoping he could her her.

After she had left and everything had calmed down, Scorpius grinned...that had went a lot better than he hoped it would.

HPHPHP

**Hey! R&R!**


	10. Sound of Bells

Rose smiled as she thought about the rest of her school years. Scorpius had owled her, and as soon as he was discharged from St. Mungo's, the student population of Hogwarts had not been surprised to see the pair entering the Great Hall hand in hand.

Ron had surprised everyone when Scorpius was formally introduced to him as his daughter's boyfriend, instead of arresting the poor boy as Rose had feared, he shook Scorpius' hand politely (before sitting down shakily and muttering about ferret children and the press).

Of course Ron's fears about the press having a 'field day' proved true, the couple's first date ended abruptly when the were chased from Hogsmeade by paparazzi. (Rose later slapped a rather satisfied-looking James for tipping them off).

Rose's first meeting with Scorpius' parents went magnificently, mostly because they credited Rose with keeping Scorpius alive during their kidnap, and soon Hermione and Astoria were meeting up for lunch at least once a week.

Rose's musings were interrupted by Hermione's soft voice behind her, "We're ready when you are sweetie." She said smiling.

Rose studied the red haired beauty in the white dress staring back from the mirror in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Coming mum."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP

Scorpius' hands shook as the quartet began to play Pachelbel's Canon in D. He saw Victoire and Teddy's blonde twin girls float down the aisle in white dresses wing enchanted flowers in the air where they hung as a floral guard of honour.

Then he gasped.

There was his Rose, walking down the aisle with her teary eyed father. She was a vision of beauty...he still couldn't believe that this wonderful, beautiful, adventurous, compassionate, brave woman had chosen...him.

"Shut your mouth, mate" Whispered his best man, Al, from behind him, "I think you're drooling."

He elbowed Albus in the stomach as Rose drew nearer and nodded at Ron as he put Rose's hand in his.

As the Priest began the ceremony, Scorpius had eyes only for Rose and had to stifle a laugh when she winked at him half way through the sermon.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP

Rose smiled, "I do"

"You may now kiss the bride" Said the smiling Preist.

Scorpius smiled... and kissed his wife.

**IT'S DONE!**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers: ****jamesandscorpius'cheetahfan, HDMmad, iciclegirl, Harryfan94, Fairytalebeliever123, Spicysweetchica101, XxrandomxX, angelinxxx, SKLBug , ninjaa michaela,SoccerGirl0809, xxx-angelin-xxx, Kaitou Kasai Girl, Sodi and SiriusBlacklover, silmarien189, mariketa the weylock, green book worm, missokaycool, Harry Potter vs Twilight, Eoincolferrocks, checkerboardpineapple, , .lied, Chocolatelover68, Neville'sEcotopia and Tikinclocks and hp4eva1124!**

**You guys have made this all worthwhile! 3**


End file.
